


Breakfast Guests

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Honey is making pancakes for him and his brother. They get visitors.





	Breakfast Guests

Pancakes would always be a hit, especially with Blue and his penchant for sweets. Blueberry pancakes, to be precise, but Honey would’ve made any kind of pancakes. It was rare that he got up before Blue, and even rarer that he felt like doing something when he did.

So when he turned around to put the first round of pancakes on the table, he found the little gaggle of borrowers that lived in their walls standing there.

“oh.” He blinked a bit, then set the plate of pancakes down, “guess you guys get to eat first for once.” Honey’d known about the tiny humans for a while, so he wasn’t as surprised as he could have been. Still, they must be really desperate to risk being seen and just stand there while he watched.

They went up to the pancakes reverently and began eating, pulling fluffy pieces off with their hands. The oldest of the rag-tag group murmured, “Thank you, bean.”

Honey gave a hum of acknowledgement, but kept cooking. He knew this was an anomaly in routine; they’d all hide and scatter when blue came down or they were finished eating, whichever came first. Still, it was nice to hear the little people enjoying his cooking, murmuring softly among themselves.

He was almost disappointed when he heard the gasps and tiny footsteps when the door upstairs opened.


End file.
